


Heavenly (or Coming Undone)

by mandylynn4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, PWP without Porn, Tumblr Rec, always a girl! Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandylynn4/pseuds/mandylynn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anotherneverwonderland prompted me to write PWP Destiel with always been a girl Dean after I issued a call for smutty prompts.</p><p>This is basically a little snapshot of time - semi-established relationship, Cas loses his virginity to Dean...I couldn't bring myself to rename Dean just for the sake of the fic.  :(  Hope you enjoy.  I've been out of the smut writing biz forever....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavenly (or Coming Undone)

Dean took a shuddery breath and opened her eyes. 

Warm, blue eyes met hers. A scrape of stubble across her thigh, then she felt hot breath ghost across her center. “Cas,” she whispered. He sent a faint smirk her way before descending upon her. 

She gasped as his tongue flicked over her clit, so deliciously tingling, rippling pleasure up her spine. It had been a long time since anyone had done this for her and Cas certainly seemed to know what he was doing. Most guys she fell into bed with were inconsiderate lovers and Dean had learned to deal with her body on her own, pressing her fingers to herself frantically to try and relieve the pressure to orgasm before her partner had finished. But leave it to Cas, whom told her himself that he was a virgin, to know exactly what she needed. It was like her clit sent out a homing beacon to him and he immediately went to the source.

Again and again he lapped at her. He added to her wetness, already trickling down the crease of her and threatening to soil the motel sheets. He seemed to notice and made a quick swipe downwards. His tongue raked across her ass, dipped into her hole briefly, zigzagged over her lips and settled back onto where she needed it most. “Mmmmmm,” he moaned, vibrations feeling like rapid staccato over her flesh. Her head ground into the pillow beneath it and her back arched into his touch. 

With another seemingly instinctual knowledge of what Dean needed, she felt one thick finger press inside her, sliding deep and twisting just a bit as it bottomed out. She keened above him, rocking onto his finger as if her very life depended on it. She could feel her body trembling with need, so close but so far from complete. He slid his finger out, then returned again with the brief twist, partnering the twist with a brutal jab of his tongue to her clit. “Fuck,” she whimpered. Out. In. Twist. Flick. Suck. Writhe. Arch. Gasp. Repeat.

The pattern was maddening and yet, she was still climbing. She just needed….just….one more….

On the next thrust in, she felt a second finger slip in beside the first. Fuller. Thicker. So damn close…On the twist this time, though, he brought both fingers forward in a crook and pressed against something inside her. The delicious pressure from inside, coupled with his flick/suck on the outside had her hips jolting forward and her mouth opening in a soundless scream. Her hands flew to his hair and tugged at it. Again, he pressed against that spot inside her. Again, he sucked her hardened clit into his mouth. But at the last moment, he trailed his tongue along the bottom of the nub and suddenly she was coming, her hands falling away from his head.

She heard animal-like sounds coming from her lips, but all she could do was feel. Her walls clenched around his fingers, that were now pistoning in and out of her at a vicious pace, scraping along that sensitive spot again and again, pressure building in a different way. His tongue was back inside his own mouth, but he breathed moist air across her as he continued to press into her with his hand. It felt like there was a bubble inside of her, getting more and more filled with each nudge of that spot. 

God, that spot….it wasn’t like she’d never had a G-spot orgasm before…but this was…this was so far from what she’d ever experienced, she’d probably die right here when it was over. Hell, she wanted to die. And she couldn’t come again this soon, could she? She was on the cusp of another sensation, her body bumping back against the bed each time he pressed in, surging up when his fingers threatened to leave her. That pressure was strong, stronger, stronger….

Another concentrated nudge against her spot and her body was poised in a bow. It was like the balloon inside her had broken, pressure releasing in the most fantastic way. She felt as if she’d just flew into a million pieces and with each tiny spark, she felt another piece fly away. His fingers paused against it, letting her ride out the most intense orgasm she’d ever had in her entire life. 

“Christ,” she panted, coming down from the high and suddenly feeling very tired. His hand slipped away and she felt him licking softly at her folds and thighs. “Oh, Jesus…”

He chuckled then, lips resting in the crease of her sex and her leg. “We’ve spoken about this before, Dean.”

“Right…words, er, names. Sorry.” She took a deep cleansing breath before continuing. “Ummm….no offense but…how did you know…I mean, I thought you were…”

Another smile with hooded eyes. Bedroom eyes. “We angels get bored from time to time. We like to watch humanity in all stages of life, sort of as entertainment. This part…this rare occurrence, was one that I particularly enjoyed studying. I don’t understand why human males don’t partake in this more often. I found it to be even more pleasurable than it looked.”

She looked down at him, blushing, an intense desire to run her fingers through the mess she made of his hair. His face was flushed, eyes glittering with pleasure, lips puffy, chin wet. Her body tingled with another rush of lust and she realized what she needed exactly. She’d never wanted a man so much in her entire life. “Please,” she whispered, sliding her hand down to his prickly jaw. “Just….please, Cas…”

He smiled at her and pulled himself up the length of her body, finally pressing himself fully onto her. “You need this?” he asked, one finger stroking her clit and her hips started. She moaned.

“You, Cas. I need you.”

“You have me. I’m right here,” he said, a look of confusion creasing his brow and turning his lips into a frown. 

“No, I mean….”

She grasped his cock with her small hand, tugging softly as she tried to move him closer to her. When he didn’t move enough, she removed her hand and shoved at his shoulder, flipping him onto his back. “Here,” she said with a low growl, “I need you here.” She took him in her hand again, tipped her hips until they were matched, and slid down onto him with slow deliberation. 

Cas’s eyes filled with wonder and the confusion melted away. He let out a strangled groan. His hands came up to her hips like second nature and squeezed as she rocked gently against his pelvis. “So warm, Dean,” he panted, “so warm and like silk. Wet…”

She nodded in understanding, rocking slowly and purposely grinding her sensitive clit on the hard jut of bone beneath his skin. “You feel good, too,” she said to him. He filled her fully, the end of him brushing just against the entrance to her womb and causing her whole body to shiver in delight. “Perfect.”

Slowly, she rose on her knees, dragging wetly up his shaft before sliding back down just as slowly. His grip tightened on her hips and he closed his eyes. His mouth was closed in a sharp line. She repeated the action, watching in pleasure as he breathed out heavily. 

“Dean,” he groaned, eyes still clenched shut, “Dean, I…oh, please, Dean…”

“Look at me, Cas,” she whispered. When he made no movement to do so, she ground her hips down quickly and brutally. He gasped and his eyes flew open. His pupils were heavy and black, nearly blocking out all the gorgeous blue she was used to seeing. She smiled with pride. “What do you need, Cas? Tell me.”

“More,” he panted, “more…faster…” 

His tongue darted out and moistened his pink lips as he breathed heavily. Dean felt a rush of desire go through her body. She tipped her head in acknowledgement and began speeding up her pace. As she slid down, she twisted slightly, and she began to feel the familiar tingle against her walls. The head of his cock skated over her G-spot with each press downward. “Oh, Cas,” she moaned. She tucked her forehead into his shoulder, long sandy hair tickling at his chest and arm. He smelled delicious – clean and faintly of musk. She lowered her mouth to his skin and licked lightly.

“Yessss,” he hissed. One hand reached up and grasped at her head to keep her there. She rewarded him with a short nip of her teeth. He gasped in delight. The other hand wrapped around her midsection and his hips raised to meet her as she thrust against him. She whined as the action sent him further inside, deeper than she’d felt him before. The pressure of her orgasm was building again. 

Suddenly, she was flipped onto her back, Cas looming over her as he sped up. His mouth sought hers as she gasped in surprise and then she was lost. His hips snapped back and forth at a gallop, sweat starting to trickle down the sides of his face and eyes dark with concentration and determination. “Dean…fuck, Dean….so hot…so tight…”

Each thrust brought higher and higher pleasure, harsher pants of breath, quicker trickles of sweat. Dean found herself digging her short nails into the flesh of Cas’s back, pressing deep where feathers sprouted and produced dark wings. His hips stuttered. “Dean, yesssss,” he hissed, back arching and cock pounding a rapid staccato onto her G-spot. 

Dean felt herself explode – wetness surging forward onto Cas’s thighs and nestling into short dark hairs. Her silken walls tightened around him as she screamed his name. Her green eyes rolled back into her head. Her hands fell away from his body and her knees went lax from his hips. 

Within her, she felt him harden even more and then pulse, sending hot waves of fluid into her. Cas was perched above her, almost statuesque in his orgasm. His eyes were closed, mouth open in a rumbly growl, and chin tilted upwards. His abs jerked with each spasm before relaxing into a hunch. He sighed contentedly and rolled forward onto Dean, lightly laying to one side of her, but still joined to her. Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“That was…,” he began, nuzzling into the hair at her nape and huffing warm breath against her neck. “…more than enjoyable, Dean. That was….what you call heavenly.” He gave a short chuckle that made her grin back.

“That it was,” she agreed. “Mmmm…that it was….”


End file.
